Their First Christmas Together
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: Samantha has a holiday nightmare and ensures that some dreams don't come true. JackSamantha skewed romance, very dark, character death.


Author's Note: This is a very twisted Christmas fiction that I wrote for the Profiler fans gift exchange live journal. The girl I wrote it for wanted a Jack/Samantha story that was very dark and I thought I would share it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Their First Christmas Together

by

M Elizabeth Ravensblood

Samantha stood in line at Victoria's Secret with an armload of lingerie humming "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" as she waited. Looking at the festively colored scraps of lace she could hardly wait to get them home and model them for Jack. After ten years of marriage, she was still his gift of choice and she enjoyed every minute of it. Samantha's cell phone rang with the tune _I Put A Spell On You,_ which was Jack's special ringtone.

Grinning as she clicked the phone on, she gave his favorite phone greeting, "Hi hi hi!" Then Samantha added, "I hope you're feeling naughty Dr. Trades, because I seem to have developed the holiday fever and am in need of some intensive therapy."

A feminine voice replied, "Well I agree you need therapy."

"Chlo?" Samantha asked in confusion. "I thought you weren't coming for Christmas with us until tomorrow."

"Change of plans, Sam."

"Sam? Chloe, why are you calling me that? Why are you using Jack's phone? Don't tell me they kicked you out of another boarding school." Samantha groaned mentally at the prospect of having her seventeen year-old daughter lingering at the house until they found somewhere new to send her.

"Don't you like me calling you Sam? Maybe I should call you Samantha, after all that's what he used call you."

Fear began to seize Samantha and she demanded, "Why are you using Jack's phone?"

"He won't be needing it anymore," Chloe answered and the line went dead.

Samantha dropped her intended purchases and ran out of the store and into the mall. Dodging holiday shoppers, she raced to the parking lot and peeled out, tires squealing. Breaking more than a dozen traffic laws as she sped through Atlanta, Samantha swerved around cars and ran lights all the way home. Stopping the car in the drive, she sprinted to the house and desperately fumbled with the lock.

"Jack!" Samantha screamed as she opened the door.

Sprawled at the bottom of the staircase in the foyer was Jack, his eyes staring lifelessly up at her. His throat had been slit and blood was pooled around him. The spray of blood at the top of the staircase suggested he'd been attacked from behind. Beside him written on floor in blood was the message, 'Merry Christmas Sam.' A bloody knife rested underneath it.

Samantha stared at Jack, but didn't cry. Her heart had been ripped from her and this was a devastation beyond mere tears. Picking up the knife, Samantha knelt down beside Jack. Bending over him, she kissed his dead lips before slicing open the veins in her arm. Samantha laid down and wrapped his stiffening arms around her as her blood began to mingle with his. Death was nothing but a formality for Samantha's body, her soul died the moment she saw Jack's body. As she drew her last breath, she uttered Jack's name one last time. Dying in the arms of the only person who ever understood her and the only person that she'd ever loved.

With a start, Samantha sat bolt upright in bed, shaking and panting from her nightmare. In bed beside her was her husband of two weeks and hanging on the back of the bedroom door was the crimson wedding gown Sam had worn when she married Jack. Normally Jack would have woken immediately when she'd gotten out of bed, but days of vigorous lovemaking had worn him out. Samantha considered waking him, but knew that talking wasn't what was needed, she needed to act and fast.

Climbing out of bed, Samantha stepped over the expensive peignoir Jack cut off her earlier in the night and walked into the dressing room. Jerking open the door to her walk-in lingerie closet she grabbed one of the dozens of silk robes and pulled it on. Samantha walked quietly through the bedroom and out into the hall. From the foyer below, the sparkling lights of the tree sparkled and the living room that looked onto it was filled with so many glittering packages they spilled out to the tree in the foyer. Stealthily she walked to the furthest wing of the house and quietly opened a door.

Inside, Chloe lay sleeping. There wasn't room in their lives for a child and after Christmas Samantha's unwanted daughter was supposed to go to a European boarding school. But the nightmare was too vivid to ignore. Jack was all that mattered, not Tom's biological byproduct. Calmly, Samantha approached the bed and picked up one of the extra pillows. Chloe roused and her eyes went wide, the pillow covered the seven year-old's face and Samantha ensured Jack's continued well being.

After several moments she pulled the pillow back and was satisfied by the sight of the glassy eyes that were forever frozen in shock. Samantha was still holding the pillow when Jack came up behind her. When he roused and found his wife missing, he'd come looking for her. Dropping the pillow, she turned around in Jack's arms and gave him the dazzling smile that was for him alone. Samantha tilted her head to receive her husband's kiss.

"I woke up and wondered where you were," Jack sighed into her silky blonde hair.

Her eyes misted slightly as Samantha explained, "I had a nightmare."

"Feeling better now?"

Samantha nodded and pulled open the sash of Jack's robe. Tracing his body with her hands, she murmured, "Make love to me."

After kissing his bride intensely, Jack grabbed the wrist of the corpse and yanked it from the bed. Caught in the spell of one another, the couple climbed onto the bed and explored the wonders of each other's bodies. Throughout the night, vows of love were spoken amid kisses and cries of pleasure, all the while, witnessed by dead eyes...


End file.
